


A Day in the Park

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, because they can't act decent in public, judemental old ladies, that 12 and Rose totally make fun of, which obviously leads to arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend some downtime in the park, and decide to have a little fun in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallifreyslostson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/gifts).



> Written for a simply amazing person and wonderful co-author gallifreyslostson!!   
> Thanks to bluedawn for the beta <3

“Doctor, we have a problem,” Rose announced as she walked into the console room. He grunted in acknowledgement, more concerned with the equation on the chalkboard, but when Rose cleared her throat impatiently he sighed and turned to see what she wanted.

He was momentarily distracted by her attire. She was wearing black jeans and one of his discarded oxfords, the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tied around her waist, leaving a tantalizing strip of skin. Her feet were bare with her hair tied in a ponytail, and she only had on mascara. She looked stunning, and he immediately dropped the chalk to walk over to her.

“Wipe your hands off first,” she grinned, dancing out of his reach when he grabbed for her. “I just changed, and everything shows on black.”

“What’s the problem?” he finally asked when chasing her around the console proved to be fruitless, hunting until he found a (relatively) clean towel to brush the chalk off. Rose was watching indulgently, leaning against the console. Her ponytail had fallen slightly and a few wisps of hair were floating around her face. Her hand were playing absently with the knot of the shirt, and he wondered what it would take to loosen it.

She blinked at his question and disappointingly dropped her hand. “Oh, right. We’re out of that tea you like now. I think Clara got a hold of it and well, you know that she can drink like five cups a day…”

He frowned. “Even my emergency stash?”

“Used the last of it up yesterday,” Rose replied, apologetically, finally moving into his arms after he tossed the towel away. “I meant to tell you last night, but well… it slipped my mind.”

He smirked. “I’d have been offended if it hadn’t after what I did to you. I was wondering why the TARDIS was playing silly buggers with me this morning and hiding the kitchen.”

“I know you wanted to spend the day in and work, but we really do need to stock up,” Rose replied.

He cast a rueful look at the equation he was working on before giving in. “Alright. One quick shopping trip. But only if you change.”

“Hey! It’s your tea,” Rose replied, but she was smiling. “And you didn’t seem to mind my outfit a moment ago.”

“That was before there was a chance of others seeing you,” he responded. “Now move your arse, Rose Tyler. The sooner we do this, the sooner I get back to my equation and we go on that vacation you’ve been going on about.”

Rose simply untied the shirt and tucked it into her jeans. “Done,” she grinned, giving him a tongue touched grin. He chased after it before pulling away reluctantly to pilot the TARDIS, Rose joining in and helping him seamlessly.

The TARDIS landed with a slight bump, and they stepped out into a bright, warm day on Earth. “Where are we?” Rose asked, shielding her eyes. They seemed to be at some park, with a tea and coffee shop across the street. The Doctor immediately headed toward it, their hands swinging between them. While the Doctor wasn’t as physically affectionate this time around, there were some things that just didn’t change. He maintained that private lives should remain private, but Rose loved it when she was able to get him to loosen up in public.

They entered the shop and hesitated, unsure of where anything was. A young girl looked up at them, bored. “Hey y’all, what can I get ya?” she asked.

“You didn’t tell me we were in the South,” Rose accused.

“I didn’t know either,” he protested.

The teenager looked amused despite herself. “What, did y’all take a wrong turn crossing the pond?”

“Something like that,” the Doctor grumbled, and started looking through the shelves. Rose ordered a frappuccino and, since it looked like he was going to be a while, sat down at one of the tables lining the windows.

About five minutes later the Doctor finally emerged from the aisles, carrying a basket with a variety of teas. The girl rang him up, sensing that he didn’t want to talk; after a wave and a ‘hope you find the place y’all’re looking for!’ she went back to whatever she had been doing before they walked in. Rose waved and they dropped the bag off in the TARDIS before she pulled him back outside. “Might as well enjoy the sunshine,” Rose replied. “And maybe a change of scenery will inspire you to get over that exponent or omega or whatever it is you’ve been growling at the past few days.”

“I’m calculating a more efficient method of vortex energy storage and usage, Rose, it’s a bit more complicated than exponents,” he grumbled as they found a bench sitting underneath the shade of a large oak tree. The Doctor draped his arm across the back as Rose leaned against him. “The TARDIS is already old, and things have been breaking with more regularity. By solving this equation She’ll be able to use more of the vortex for healing Herself.”

Rose gave him a sad smile. “The parts you salvaged from the TARDIS graveyard didn’t help?”

“For a time,” he said, tersely; House was still a sore spot. “I’ve been using them for repairs, but it’s like an organ transplant; if I’m not careful they’re rejected. They’re more like plasters.”

She cupped his cheek and turned his head to give him a soft kiss. “Just continue treating the TARDIS like a lady, and She’ll always bring you home.”

He pulled a face at the reference. “I should have known you’d have a thing for doctors.”

“Only the one in front of me,” she said playfully, and he chuckled, before giving her a brief smile and pressing his forehead against hers.

“I’m already home.” he told her, quietly.

After a moment where they sat and smiled at each other, they finally turned back to the world around them. Rose lifted her hand and pointed out a young couple, commenting on their outfits and despairing over the male’s facial hair.

“I’ve seen better disasters,” the Doctor drawled. “The Master had the universe’s worst goatee once, I swear that thing was made of the souls of all the bad haircuts on Earth. I know he wore it just because he was obsessed with the mustache-twirling evil villain schtick- drove my third self mad.”

They people-watched as the locals walked along the street, and were soon approached by a woman in her late forties. “Mind if I sit here?” she asked. “The husband is chasing the dog around and I’m not built for that sort of exercise.”

“Go ahead,” Rose replied, and saw the man wrestling with a german shepherd a few yards away. “We’re just enjoying the scenery.”

They were making up a backstory for a woman wearing hair curlers and a floral-printed dress when the stranger piped up. “It’s nice to see a young woman like yourself spending time with your grandfather,” she said with a smile. “My children already have nothing to do with me.”

Rose blinked at her, sharing an amused look with the Doctor. “We’re married, actually,” Rose said. “Been about what, five years?”

”Five and a half,” the Doctor replied. They were referring to the years since the regeneration into his current face; if they had counted since he wore leather, even the Doctor would have had trouble remembering.

"Right, sorry, he’s better at keeping track than me." Rose rolled her eyes fondly and grinned at him, not noticing the woman’s disgusted expression. "You’re gonna teach me that trick one day, admit it."

"Isn’t she a little… young?" The woman interrupted their banter, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You robbed the cradle for a trophy wife."

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed. "I’m not a trophy. And I seduced him, thank you very much. Nothing like swinging from a chain and into a bloke’s arms to make him fall for you."

"Either that or he’s going through a mid-life crises and he has a nice bank account," the woman said, acidly.

They both stared at her for a moment, gobsmacked. “What’s your name, again?” the Doctor asked.

"Margaret," the lady sniffed.

The Doctor made a face. “Never met a Margaret I liked. One tried throwing me out a window, and the other tried blowing up a nuclear power plant to destroy Cardiff. Not that it would have been much of a loss. Anyway, let me tell you, I’d take them both over you any day.” He shook his head. “They never did like my opinion on their politics. Never mind. Point is, it’s none of your business what our relationship is, so sod off.”

"Besides," Rose piped up, "he’s broke. Not a cent to his name. I had to pay for our first date, and you still owe me ten quid from Scotland, Mister.”

The woman muttered about something else that was broken, and Rose’s grin grew feral. Oh, the Doctor thought, with a dark smile, Rose was going to eat her alive. He was going to enjoy this. “Remember that time you took me to Paris, dear? With the bakery and the water?”

The Doctor wondered what she was planning, but smirked. “You mean when you…?”

"Yes. I had that dress on and no knickers, and you were waxing eloquent about the Eiffel Tower when I pointed that fact out to you. I’ve never seen so red,” she purred.

Though the Doctor was mildly offended- he never waxed poetic, especially in his ninth form - he nodded and snuck a glimpse at the busy-body. She was pale under her awful attempt at a spray tan.

"It was dark," Rose murmured, suggestively playing with the top button on his jacket as she twisted towards him and moved a leg between his. "There were very few people about in that small side-street, and I was getting rather chilly."

"And of course, being the gentlemen, I gave you my jacket," he said, placing his hands on her hips.

She nodded, clearly enjoying the show she was putting on for their… neighbor as she moved fully on top of him. “Just made it all the easier to hide what I was doing when I straddled you and got rid of that pesky belt.”

"Really now, Rose," he chided, and his smirk grew downright filthy, "you bring up the rather brilliant shag in Paris, but fail to mention the time you mooned half of Tokyo?"

"Well you didn’t tell me that the recording was live," she responded. She popped the first button of his jacket. "And, if you remember, I had just recovered from that week in Bora Bora when you shagged me so hard I couldn’t walk for three days."

"Well, you know how much I love you in my bed," he said. "In fact, all this talk of our more epic fucks has me thinking of another location I would like to try. I’m sure we can hide what we’re doing if we’re creative…"

At that, the woman stood up in disgust and stormed off, exclaiming about rude foreigners and how they didn’t respect the local culture. It took Rose and the Doctor precisely three seconds after she was out of earshot for them to collapse into laughter.

"We’ve never visited Bora Bora," he said, once they had collected their breaths.

"And I don’t remember Tokyo being that exciting,” Rose replied, settling herself over him more firmly. “Though that definitely gives me ideas on what to do the next time we’re there."

"Rose Tyler, you little minx," he breathed, pulling her closer to him. "Before I kiss you till you forget your name, answer me this: is she looking?"

"Oh yeah. She’s bringing her husband into it now."

"Good." With that he pulled her into a fierce kiss, picking her up and staggering the few steps to the nearby tree, pressing her into it as she enthusiastically returned the snog. Moments later, she broke away gasping. "They’re gone."

He looked up at her, eyes completely black from arousal. “Good. Because I really did mean it when I said that I’d thought of another location.”

“You’re gonna get us arrested,” she giggled as she slid down his body, landing on her feet. She was still pinned between him and the tree, and she hoped the trunk was thick enough to hide them from those who happened to glance in their direction.

His grin promised all sorts of naughty things as he lowered the zip on her jeans. “Well then, Rose Tyler, you’re just going to have to be very… very… quiet.”

She squeaked as he slid his fingers into her knickers, and threw her head back. “Good thing we got the tea first,” she breathed, and then gave up on talking. It was much more fun feeling what his hand and mouth were getting up to.

They did, of course, get arrested. They didn’t particularly mind, and even gave Margaret a cheery wave as they were escorted to the car. “How long will it take us to bust out?” Rose whispered.

“It’ll take me at least three minutes, depending on the security, who’s in the cell with me, and how long it takes to get to the door.” he replied.

“Bet I can do it faster,” she replied, calmly, as she was pushed into the car.

The Doctor slid in next to her. “You really want to make that bet?”

“Oh, completely,” she grinned. “You may have the sonic, but I’m a female, and that officer was checking me out. They’d put you in the pen first, and I’ll be in the interrogation room. It’s easier to escape. Plus, I have the psychic paper in the pocket while you only have the screwdriver.”

He considered as the car started moving. “Alright, you’re on. If I win, we go to Tenalp instead of Dlrow.”

“And if I win, you’re taking me to you-know-where, no excuses.”

He laughed. “Rose, you can say the name, you know. Bar-”

“No!” she protested, giggling. “You’ll curse it!”

Even though his hands had cuffs on them, he still reached forward to tickle her. Rose squirmed and tried shoving his hands away, but she was laughing and he was laughing and even the officer’s sharp reprimand to keep it down didn’t ruin their mood.

Because Rose was right. The TARDIS always did bring him home, because no matter what happened it ended with him and Rose, together. And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
